


White Violins and Changing the World

by fifthhollow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, The White Violin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: What if Vanya didn't lose her memory seconds after landing in the sixties?
Relationships: Harlan Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	White Violins and Changing the World

Allison watches Ray interact with the large rich white man and feels her blood boil.

The urge, the need, the compulsion, to Rumor him into submission flashes through her, hot and enticing. But, like many times in the past three years, she let's it pass without entertaining it.

It's when the man stops the door with his foot and starts going on about assault that Allison feels alarm bells go off in her head. She moves to do _something_ but the man disappears from the door mid-tirade before she can.

A thick silence falls over the beauty salon at his disappearance.

Ray, bless his heart, opens the door wider and peeks through to gauge the situation.

All Allison can see from her vantage point is a slit of night sky above Ray's head.

What Allison hears is a familiar sounding female voice, though she can't place _where_ it's familiar from, "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your evening, but, was this man bothering you fine folks?"

Ray pauses a moment before speaking, slowly, with confusion tinging his voice, "Yes, in fact, he was."

The sound of a car engine roaring to life cuts through the night air.

"Sorry about that, he won't bother you anymore. I'll leave you to your business now."

A beat of silence follows these words before Ray closes the door.

Allison opens her mouth to ask as to the identity of the woman at the door when the sound of a violin slips across her senses and suddenly everything clicks into place.

_Vanya_

Allison rushes past Ray and into the cool night air.

* * *

Raymond Chestnut follows his wife into the cold Texan night, confused about her reaction and more than a little scared about the fact that she might end up in a fight they are unprepared to handle.

He loves the fire that burns within Allison, but he's also wary of the ways it can burn himself and the others.

A concussive BOOM from down the street stops him in his tracks. Allison is a few paces in front of him headed towards the strange white woman (who is apparently the one playing the violin?) he had just talked to.

Ray watches, confusion and fear warring for dominance in his head, as Allison approaches the woman. 

Confusion wins when she hugs the other woman wholeheartedly.

Ray jogs up to the two of them as they pull apart still holding hands and standing close.

"Allison?" Ray questions while looking around to see who else is watching, "What's going on? Who is this?"

"Ray, I'd like you to meet my sister, Vanya. Vanya, meet my husband, Raymond Chestnut."


End file.
